This invention relates generally to fire-fighting apparatus and, more particularly, to portable fire-fighting apparatus having a multi-agent capability for suppressing fires of differing types.
Various types of fire-fighting apparatus are presently used in an array of municipal, industrial and military applications. However, the typical apparatus used by municipalities and others for fighting relatively large structural fires are relatively large units, such as pumpers or tank trucks, capable of applying large quantities of a fire extinguishing agent (usually water) to a fire. The initial and operating costs of such equipment continues to escalate, as does the incentive for many of the affected organizations and entities to reduce such costs.
Another recent development of concern is the relatively wide spread usage of an array of plastics and synthetics in an increasing number of structures and products. Many of these materials are Class "B" combustibles which are extremely difficult and dangerous to extinguish with water. Thus, there is a need for more usage of alternative fire extinguishing agents (such as dry powder or Halon) in fighting fires of all types and proportions.
Notwithstanding the need for fire departments to be adequately equipped to fight fires of substantial proportions, it has been determined that a large percentage of operational calls from fire stations result in the use of little or no water for extinguishing the fire, and that more than 90% of such calls result in the use of less than 200 gallons of water for fire extinguishing purposes. In spite of these statistics, the relatively large fire fighting units mentioned above are typically used for responding to emergency calls because of the need for having a substantial fire fighting capability on hand at the fire scene.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive and cost-efficient fire fighting apparatus which provides a substantial capability for fighting relatively large structural and other types of fires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fire fighting apparatus which is capable of applying a variety of fire fighting agents to fires, as changing situations warrent.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fire fighting apparatus of the aforementioned type which can be conveniently, safely and efficiently operated by a minimal number of fire fighting personnel.
These and other objects and advantages are attained in a portable fire fighting apparatus which includes a plurality of tanks containing a variety of fire extinguishing agents, a piping arrangement for selectively supplying the agents to respective discharge nozzles, and a centralized control panel or station which has a number of control elements for controlling operation of the apparatus in a safe, efficient, and convenient manner. A preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention includes a frame, first, second and third tanks supported on the frame, a piping arrangement for selectively connecting the tanks to associated discharge nozzles, a source of pressure for pressurizing the tanks, and a central control panel which has a variety of control valves and elements for selectively controlling the discharge of the contents of the tanks through the nozzles. In this preferred embodiment, the first tank contains a quantity of water, the second tank contains a quantity of chemical fire extinguishing agent, and the third tank contains a foam concentrate. The first and third tanks are connected to a first discharge nozzle by control valves and a foam inductor allowing for the discharge of water or foam from the first discharge nozzle. The second tank preferably contains a quantity of a chemical fire extinguishing agent, such as dry powder or Halon. The control valves and other control elements associated with each of the tanks are located on the central control panel to provide for centralized control of the supply of water, foam concentrate and chemical fire extinguishing agent to the respective nozzles.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention further includes piping arrangements and control valves for purging the first and second nozzles and associated connecting elements following discharge of fire extinguishing agents. The control valves for controlling the purging operations are accessible from the central control panel, and are preferably connected to a source of purging fluid and to the respective nozzles by non-metallic, relatively flexible piping, such as pressure rated plastic tubing. In an especially preferred embodiment, the first and third tanks are connected to the first discharge nozzle by connecting elements which include a foam inductor which is serially connected between the first nozzle and the first and third tanks. The fluid carrying capacity of the foam inductor is sufficient for operation of the apparatus in water-only or water/foam concentrate mixture modes. The preferred capacity for the embodiment of the invention described below is approximately 60 gallons per minute.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the chemical fire extinguishing agent provided is Halon. In this embodiment, the apparatus is preferably provided with a piping arrangement for refilling the second tank with Halon under the control of control elements accessible from the central control panel. These control elements are preferably connected to the second tank by non-metallic, relatively flexible tubing.
The frame of the preferred embodiment of the present invention may be specifically adapted to allow the apparatus to be carried to a desired location by a forklift truck, and used at that location while supported by the forklift truck. Alternatively, the frame may be adapted to allow the apparatus to be mounted on a truck or other vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment using water, foam concentrate and a chemical fire extinguishing agent, the preferred capacity of the first (water) tank is approximately 200 gallons, the capacity of the second (chemical) tank is approximately 500 pounds, and the capacity of the third (foam concentrate) tank is approximately 15 gallons. These capacities provide a substantial fire fighting capacity in a highly cost efficient apparatus.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompany drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.